the_royals_efandomcom-20200213-history
The Slings and Arrows of Outrageous Fortune
The Slings and Arrows of Outrrageous Fortune is the sixth episode of the first season. Sypnosis n Characters * Vincent Regan as Simon * Elizabeth Hurley as Helena * William Moseley as Liam * Alexandra Park as Eleanor * Merritt Patterson as Ophelia * Sophie Colquhoun as Gemma * Jake Maskall as Cyrus * Hatty Preston as Maribel * Lydia Rose Bewley as Penelope * Manpreet Bachu as Ashok * Ukweli Roach as Marcus * Oliver Milburn as Ted * Tom Austen as Jasper * Poppy Corby-Tuech as Prudence Important Plot Points * Eleanor sends Jasper a video of her and Ashok making out and pretends it's a sex tape. * Liam and Ophelia hook up again. * Liam competes with a Monaccan native in a game of darts to win Ashok's car back. * Ophelia accidentally shoots an arrow through Ashok's leg. * Beck holds back Eleanor's drugs in order to keep her sober. * Liam and Ophelia face the paparazzi as a couple. Full Recap The episode begins with Maribel and Penelope sneaking drugs into their bags on the plane. Eleanor sees the security guards coming to check the bags and refuses to allow them to check the bag with drugs. She tells them that all that's in it is some marijuana, cocaine, and ecstasy. They leave the girls alone about the bag. Then, the crew lands in Monacco. They enter the vacation house and Ophelia compliments the home. Liam tells her that he's been coming to that same house since he was born. Eleanor calls the master bedroom, but Liam calls bagsy before her. Liam and Ophelia go upstairs to find their rooms. Liam tells her that her bedroom is next to his because he din't want to be presumptuous. Eleanor takes Ashok into her room and makes him take off his shirt. She takes hers off too. She takes out her phone and takes a video of her thanking Jasper for telling her that he never really had a sex tape for her. She tells him that now he does and makes out with Ashok just long enough to get on video. Then she sends it to Jasper and throws Ashok's shirt in his face. They are walking out of the room and to the front of the house while putting on their shorts when Eleanor sees her crush, Beck. She tells him to excuse her and runs into Liam's room . She slaps Liam and asks him why Beck is there. He says he thought it would make her happy. Beck walks in on Eleanor jumping and smiling about it. Helena finds Jasper in Eleanor's room watching the video she sent him. She asks him if he's looking for something. He says he isn't, and she says she's glad she can use him while Eleanor is gone. The crew goes gambling. When they are getting ready, Eleanor scares Ophelia by dragging her into her room. She tells her to change into another dress and jewelry. Then she admits that she acts crazy when Beck is around. When they get to the casino, Gemma and Ashok gamble with some Monaccan natives. Gemma puts forward the keys to Ashok's new sports car that his dad bought him. They lose and Ashok is sad about the loss of his carz Ted confronts Jasper in his office. He tells Jasper that he will tell Eleanor about his past and if she refutes the claims, he can be tried for treason. Jasper asks why he would hire him if he knew about his past. Ted says that he believes everyone deserves a second chance and that he doesn't think Jasper is anything like his parents. He also tips him that Helena can get very jealous over Eleanor. Gemma, Ashok, Maribel, and Pene ope track down the Monaccan man and ask for Ashok's car back. The man refuses after Gemma offers him virgin sex and he realizes she was offering Penelope, not herself. Liam challenges him to a game of darts and the man says he will give the car back if he loses. Liam wins the game of darts and the man says he lied about giving back the car. Ophelia threatens to shoot him with a bow if he doesn't give Ashok the keys. He calls her a crazy b*tch and gives back the keys. Ophelia accidentally shoots an arrow through Ashok's leg. Marcus and Liam have to treat him. Jasper finds Helena in her bedroom and tells her that he never really wanted Eleanor but he always wanted Helen. Helena tells him to have sex with her and he does. As Jasper is redressing and leaving after, Simon finds him. Simon was just bringing Helena flowers because she had said earlier that he never brings her flowers anymore. Liam and Ophelia are texting one night in their rooms. Ophelia asks if he's trying to get her in his bed and he replies, "In my bed. In my arms. In my life." Ophelia comes to his door and they kiss, implying that they had sex. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1